Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcast receiving system, and more particularly, to a telematics terminal capable of receiving broadcast data and a method for processing broadcast signals.
Discussion of the Related Art
Telematics is a compound word that stems from the terms “telecommunication” and “informatics”. Herein, telematics consists of a blending of diverse technologies including wireless telecommunication, computers, internet, and other multi-media industries. A telematics terminal may use a position measuring system and a wireless telecommunications network, so as to provide traffic information, guidance instructions in case of emergency situations, remote vehicle diagnosis, and internet services to drivers and passengers of a vehicle.